


A Chance Encounter

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drabble, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see each other every morning but they don't talk, they don't even know each other, so why is it such a disappointment when Sara is late and Felicity doesn't see her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a crack at writing some Sara/Felicity and this happened. I hope you guys like it!

 

Sara sees her every morning while she sits in the coffee shop across the bus stop sipping her coffee. She has a class a few blocks away in a few minutes but she is always late, always waiting for the cute blonde who gets on the morning bus. She doesn’t  know her name, has never even talked to her, but Sara has this thing about making sure she gets on the bus before she, herself leaves to class. Call it a superstition, or whatever, it makes Sara feel better. Once the bus leaves she throws away her empty cup and heads out. 

*

Felicity paces, waiting for the bus, its six fifty in the afternoon and the bus is not due for another ten minutes. Her feet are killing her. From eight to five Felicity works in the IT department of Queen Consolidated. She looks up at the coffee shop across the street missing the familiar face of the woman whom she has now thought of as a friend. They’ve never spoken, barely made eye contact, but she always feels better seeing her. Of course she was only there in the mornings but Felicity always told herself that if she ever saw her in the afternoon she would walk in and say hi. She was never there in the afternoons. 

*

Sara was running late. She burst through her door with one shoe on and the other in her hand. The bathroom was occupied, _damn_. She knocked. Laurel’s muffled voice told her to wait. Sara sighed and headed back into her room, grabbed her bag and goes back to banging on the door.

“Alright; alright I’m out, geez.” Laurel says as she slowly makes her way out of the restroom. Sara lightly shoves her and gets in. A few minutes later she rushed downstairs kisses her dad on the cheek and heads out the door. She’s in a hurry walking to the coffee shop, not really running but close enough that it gets her there faster. She checks her watch. 7:16, class starts in fourteen minutes, it’s still another three to the coffee shop and from there it’s twenty to the school. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” She says lowly. When she rounds the corner she hears the bus. She runs the last few steps. The bus is leaving. There is a crowd of people at the bus stop but she isn’t there. Sara hangs her head and looks at her watch. 7:20. She might as well get coffee, she’s going to be late either way.

*

Felicity is waiting at the bus stop, a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She had finally gotten the courage to walk into the coffee shop but the other blonde woman wasn’t there. At first she was a little relieved, she hadn’t thought of what she would say, but then as she waited for her coffee she became disappointed that she didn’t show up. She saw the bus coming and gathered her things to cross to the street. Felicity kept looking back but the other woman wasn’t there. She wondered if she should wait, catch the next bus, she’s never been late to work, one day won’t hurt. 

But then she remembers that there was a meeting with the head of IT department. They were going to promote someone and it was rumoured that Felicity was the one getting it. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but just in case, she didn’t want to miss the announcement. She sighed and got on the bus.

She didn’t get the promotion, though. She should have waited. It was too late now.

“Congratulations, Mindy.” Felicity said honestly although it probably didn’t sound as happy as she wanted it to. Her earlier disappointment just increased. She hadn’t even wanted the promotion. It was the exact same job just a different title. Felicity sat at her desk and busied herself with work. Five o’clock chimed and Felicity clocked out. 

*

After Sara’s classes were over at two she didn’t feel like going home, unknowingly holding out hope to see her today, she went to the coffee shop and began doing homework. She had a paper due for her Sociology class the following week and no better time than the present to do it. When she was done with her paper she noticed it was a lot darker than she expected. The cold winter nights were getting longer and Sara had mixd feelings about it. On one hand she loved summer, the sun, the heat, the _freedom_. But then there was winter with hot drinks, warm homes, and cuddling. Winter was like coming home while summer was like taking a vacation. Both equally needed and equally loved. 

Sara got up and ordered her last cup opting for hot chocolate instead of coffee. Above the barista there was a clock. It was six forty-three. If she left now she would be home by seven. She paid for her drink and went back to her spot to begin putting her things away. 

Her name was called at the same time the door opened and a rush of cold wind came blowing in. Sara looked up and saw her. She couldn’t keep the smile from brightening up her face.  

*

Felicity got off of the bus and began walking home. She lived two blocks away and the day’s light was going out fast. She felt the wind pass through her and without thinking she turned around thinking of getting something warm _maybe some hot chocolate,_ she thought. She didn’t look over to the window, she just huddled into herself trying to keep warm. She made it up the steps and pushed the door open. A rush of cold wind came bursting in behind her almost pushing her inside. She heard the barista calling out to a customer at the same time the door opened. When she looked up she saw a familiar face and Felicity smiled.

*

“Hi” Felicity says quickly, her smile still plastered on her face. Sara keeps staring at her, not saying anything. “Oh! Sorry! I’m Felicity. I was just coming in for something hot. To drink! I didn’t even know you were here. Not that I was expecting you or stalking you. I was just cold and yeah…” Sara’s smile turned from excitement to amused with the way Felicity rambled on. She leaned over the table and extends her hand. 

“Hi, I’m -“ She was cut off by the barista who shouted her name again looking directly at her. “Like she said, I’m Sara.” Sara moved over to the counter and motioned for Felicity to go next. 

“Oh right,” Felicity turned to the barista, “I’ll have a medium hot chocolate please.” She smiled at the woman behind the counter. “Oh with extra whip cream please.” She added as she leaned on the counter. When Felicity turned back to Sara she was smiling. “What?” Felicity asked.

“You’re cute.” 


End file.
